Mint, Chocolate, and Strawberry
by yellowchikadee
Summary: One-Shot; Vampire AU; Lemon; StiYuRo; Based off "Twist of Fate" by xSteleAliniax; Yukino's dungeon duties have kept her from her two best friends, who are feeling the weight and frustration of her absence. A confrontation with Sting leads to the admission of taboo desires, and the discovery of an ancient bond that unites the two, or rather... the three of them.


**A/N: This one-shot was inspired by xSteleAliniax fanfic "Twist of Fate." Here's the summary of that fic:**

 _ **"Lucy is the Queen of the Fairy Tail vampire coven-the strongest most feared coven among vampire kind. However, there is another coven that is trying to take their place and rule over Fiore. Natsu is a human prisoner of this coven and detests vampires. What twist of fate brings these two together, and will they be able to look past their differences and form a relationship?"**_

 **If you enjoy this one-shot, go check out her story for more sexy vampire scenes and a thrilling adventure. ;)**

 **Image by PurishiraOkada on DeviantArt**

* * *

Yukino closed the door to her bedchamber and leaned against it. She closed her eyes, the guilt quickly crashing down on her. Her tongue still tingled with the lingering taste of his blood. She knew it was wrong. It was wrong that they were keeping him down there, it was wrong that she fed off him.

She quickly put the back of her hand to her mouth, as if that would mask the scent of the human's blood on her lips. With a nervous swallow, she started for the bathroom, intent on cleaning all remaining evidence of Natsu off her.

She opened the door to her large bathroom.

"Oh!" Her hands clasped over her mouth.

She'd been so distracted by her thoughts, by Natsu's taste, that she hadn't smelled _him_. She hadn't sensed his presence in her bedchamber. Yet, there he stood, arms crossed over his bare chest, brilliant blue eyes set in a hard glare.

"Sting…"

The vampire in front of her was an old friend. Blond hair in long spikes. Blue eyes rimmed in red. A long scar above his right eye. A dangling white earring from his left ear, which caught light from the torches in her room. He wore nothing but the gray pants and suspenders he often sported. Right now, his head was cocked slightly, his expression hard.

"Sting, what are you doing here?" She tried her best to keep her voice level, to hide the shakiness. "You're not supposed to just barge into people's rooms, you know?" She tried to sound as accusing as possible.

"Oh, please," he scoffed, baring a fang. "Don't lecture me about being somewhere I shouldn't be, Yukino." He took a step forward—she instinctively took a step back. He advanced on her until she felt the edge of her bed against her legs.

"W-What are you doing?!" She put her hands out defensively. "Stay back!"

He stopped. He leaned his head forward and sniffed, the frown on his face dragging even more. "I was right."

"R-Right about what?" She folded her own arms, as if it would stave off the trembling in her body.

"You were with that human dog," he said, baring that look of disgust.

"I don't know what you mean," she countered, too quickly.

"I can smell his blood on you, Yuki," he said pointedly. "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"Sting, no! I…" She swallowed, finally averting her gaze to the floor. "Please don't tell…"

"Geez, Yukino…" He leaned back and put a finger to his temple, looking clearly vexed. "Are you crazy? If milady finds out that you drink from him without her permission, you're dead!"

"I know, it's just…" The shame had a physical weight.

"You can't resist, can you?" His voice got louder, a bit more accusing, a bit more desperate.

There was sharp sting of defensiveness in her chest. Of course she couldn't resist! What vampire could possibly resist feeding when a human was bleeding right in front of them?! It would be no different if Sting were the one responsible for taking care of the human. He had no right to be mad at her for following her natural instincts.

"It's wrong, Yukino!" He began to pace, the absolute sign that he was at his wits end. "It's against the law to keep a human—and you've been doing it for three damn years!"

"It's not _me_!" she snapped. She watched him pace. Back and forth in front of her bed. "The Lady is the one who—"

"It doesn't matter!" His fists clenched. "It's not like you've done anything to stop her, have you? Because if you did, you wouldn't have a convenient snack dispenser in the dungeon, right?"

"Stop yelling at me!" She clenched her teeth, guilt and frustration building up simultaneously within.

"You're down there for hours with him, sometimes!" His shoulder muscles were tensing, his whole body growing tight with rage. "It doesn't take that long to feed! What do you do with that thing, anyway?"

"I follow the Lady's orders," she shot back instantly.

"Yeah, yeah," his tone was bitter. "You brush his hair, clean his wounds, _bathe_ him, don't you?"

"Sting, what is your problem!" She couldn't contain the vampiric hiss that came from between her teeth. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous!"

He stopped pacing instantly. His back was turned toward her, the muscles twitching. He lowered his head and clenched his fists harder. Yukino blinked in shock. She had no idea her words would have that much of an effect on him. But that meant…

"Maybe I am." He didn't turn around. "Ever since that human was brought here, you spend all of your time in the dungeon." His body trembled. "Rogue and I hardly ever see you. I mean what happened to us?" Finally, he turned. There was emotion swimming in those blue eyes. "We used to be the best team…" His voice weakened, tears shimmered. He reminded her of a human child, vulnerable and frightened. "The three of us used to hunt together, remember? Man, we had so much fun. Shit, we used to do everything together. Now, all you do is pamper a scabby human male in the dungeon."

"Sting…" she whispered his name. She had the strange instinct to reach for him—to pull him into her arms and comfort him. She didn't like seeing him like this. She didn't like that she was the one responsible.

"Does he taste good, Yukino?" This question was barely a whisper. His fists went slack, eyes cast downward. "Is the human's blood really that delicious?"

She was taken aback by the odd question. "Of course it tastes good…" It was human blood, after all. Was there anything that tasted better?

Suddenly, he sank to his knees. He tilted his head and ran his fingertips along the artery in his neck, exposing it to her. "Drink from me, Yukino."

"What?" She blinked in shock. Her eyes lingered on the delicate spot of his neck. "No, Sting I—"

"Please…" it was a broken moan—pleading, begging. "Maybe, if you drink from me, you'll be able to control yourself around the human a little better."

"You know it doesn't work like that!" she protested. His request made her feel strange, like a pressure was building up in her lower abdomen. It was a feeling she'd never experienced before.

"Yuki…" he petitioned her with wide, child-like eyes. "Please."

"It will hurt you!" She shook her head. Vampires, or at least the ones in the Sabertooth coven, didn't often feed on one another. Sure it happened, especially when someone was new to the coven. The fresh meat was drunk from often, until it learned its place in the coven—and because a freshly turned vamp still retained some warm blood—a lingering heat from when they were still alive. But once a vampire's place had been established, they were rarely fed off of again. Bitten, sure. But drinking? It seemed like… such an intimate act.

"I deserve it," he said.

"What? Why? No, Sting, I can't—"

He stood up in a flash, moving with undead speed. He shoved her back by the shoulders onto her bed and pinned her there, baring his fangs. His body weight pressed down on her, trapping her beneath him.

"STING!" she hissed in surprised anger. "What are you doing?!"

"If I piss you off enough you'll do it, right?" His grip tightened painfully on her shoulders.

"GET OFF!" she ordered.

"No way." Electric blue eyes flicked back and forth between hers. His lips were parted in a similar expression to bloodlust.

Then, without warning, he crushed his lips against hers.

His mouth muffled the following scream. Her body froze as Sting's lips moved harshly against hers, and his tongue fought for access. Without thinking, as if on its own accord, her lips parted in response. His body tensed and he immediately slipped his tongue behind the barrier, while a low growl emanated from the base of his throat. Instinct controlled her actions. She met the passion of his tongue with her own, even going so far as to suck on the muscle, as if she could draw him in deeper. His response was another growl, along with the sensation of his hips driving forward to grind against hers.

It was only then that she caught ahold of herself. It was only when she felt a hardening length forming under the fabric of his pants that she realized this had gone too far.

She lifted her knees hard into his abdomen, while pushing his chest with her hands. He grunted in pain and broke the kiss. They stared wide-eyed at one another before…

 _SLAP_

She hit him so hard that the impact knocked his head to the side. He removed himself from her completely, stepping backward as he cradled his now stinging cheek in one hand.

She sat up and glared furiously at him.

"Apologize," she commanded, using the tone reserved for female coven members.

"I'm not sorry." Defiance.

Predatory instincts kicked in. She was on him in a moment, slamming him down on the stone floor. His head cracked against it—she didn't care. She was holding his face down, exposing his neck to her. Her teeth were there in a flash, fangs brushing skin.

Sting was her friend, but he was also a male. A male who thought he could get away with forcing himself on her. It was unacceptable. Vampire instinct—vampire _law_ drove her actions. She sank her fangs into his flesh without a moment's pause.

It was only her intention to bite—to remind him of his place, but…

Then his blood seeped from the cuts, against her tongue. It was not warm like Natsu's blood, but there was something indescribable about it. Unable to resist, she pressed her tongue down on his flesh and gave a small suck, drawing more of the liquid into her mouth. It reminded her of something… It was…

She closed her eyes and drank.

 _It's like… mint._

Mint. Blood shouldn't carry a distinct flavor like this, but for some reason, that's what his blood reminded her of. She'd never tasted vampire blood like this. It was special—even if it wasn't warm human blood. It was still special. It was… perfect.

And as for Sting…

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when her fangs sank into him. A bite from another vampire wasn't horribly painful, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. Not usually, anyway. But this… Shortly after the pain subsided and she began to coax his blood into her mouth, a strange euphoria began to spread through his body. It started at the source of her lips but spread like wildfire, filling him with a burning, tingling sensation that he'd never felt before. This had never happened when another vampire bit him. Never.

He instinctively clutched her dress at her waist, kneading his fingers in sync with her moving lips.

The fire raged to his very core. His nerves were charged with electricity. His body responded—muscles tightening, jaw clenching, and… Well, there were other bodily responses too.

Finally, Yukino released his neck with a loud pop. She didn't bother sealing the wound, just let it bleed. She leaned back and stared down at him, while she licked his blood from her lips.

"Sting…" Her chocolate eyes shone down on him, wavering with uncertainty. "Did you… feel that?"

"Yeah." He nodded. He was feeling a lot of things at the moment.

"D-Do you know what it means?" She blinked, those long lashes captivating him.

"Yukino…" He _did_ know. It was an urban legend, the concept of soulmates, at least to anyone who hadn't experienced it before, but… There was no other explanation. It all made sense now.

He tugged on her waist and she dropped her weight to sit on his lap. Her eyelashes fluttered in surprise and she quickly raised her hips back up.

"Sting, you're…" If she was alive, she'd have been as red as a cherry. She was acutely aware of the stiff source of his longing below her hips.

"Yuki, I gotta tell you something," he was still caught in her eyes, still spinning from her bite.

"W-What is it?"

"Remember when you were brought here? When you were still a human?"

"Of course I do."

"Before they turned you, milady and her father humiliated you. They made you stand naked in front of all of us."

"I know," her voice was quiet. "I don't really want to think about that, Sting."

He reached up and cupped her face. His lips were still parted, his eyes swimming with unspoken feelings.

"It took everything in my power not to kill them," he confessed, in a whisper. "For some reason, they made me so angry… I wanted to protect you. I think I always knew…" His thumb brushed her bottom lip. "I always knew we were soulmates."

His words stirred her heart. She felt like it might beat again, for a moment. She let herself get lost in his eyes—the color of the bright blue skies she used to see. They had a magnetism in them, something that pulled her face back down. She hovered, lips just above his.

"We shouldn't do this…" she whispered.

 _This._

"We're not a mated pair," he agreed, without enthusiasm.

"We'd be breaking the law…" She began to lower her hips back down, until her rear brushed his hardness.

"Milady would kill us," this was a moan. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging her to close the kiss.

"But…" She shifted her hips, rubbing against his need.

"But…?" His large hands slid up her thighs, hiking her dress up.

" _This."_ Finally, she closed the space. She pressed her lips against his, immediately plunging her tongue downward. He moaned in pleasure and gripped her rear, guiding her grinding motions against him.

She broke the kiss after a long, heated session, and sat up. With her brown eyes locked on his, she began to shimmy her dress upward and off. He watched, nearly panting with anticipation. The fabric caught on her large breasts for a moment. She gave a tug and her breasts bounced free of the dress, a sight that made him growl with wonton lust.

She tossed her dress to the side, now exposed to him but for the white, lace panties she wore.

"Fuck yeah, Yukino." His eyes were alight with excitement. Yukino was sitting on his hips, topless, holding her own breasts as she gazed luridly down at him. It was almost too much to take.

"I can't believe we're doing this…" She averted her gaze, making her appear shy.

"You're the boss," he pointed out. "You could call if off if you want." His smirk was devious. He knew her well enough to know she would do no such thing. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

"Stop talking, Sting," she commanded, quiet but stern. She slipped her hands behind his head and raised it upward, guiding his mouth to her breasts. He didn't need any extra prompting. He cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading the soft skin as he sucked. Feeling mischievous, he allowed his fangs to slide out from his gums, and barely nick her sensitive skin. She gasped, but did not scold him. If anything, the motion seemed to drive her wilder into lust.

She reached back and gripped him through his pants while he gave her breasts attention. He instinctively thrusted against her hand, silently cursing the fact that he was still wearing pants.

She leaned backward, causing him to detach from her breast with a 'smack.' Desire was etched on her face, but also uncertainty. "Sting… If we get caught…"

He ignored her. Instead, he gripped her thigh with one hand, digging his nails harshly into her skin. With the other, he touched her through her panties, pads of his fingers stroking the lace. She gasped at this unexpected motion.

"Whoa, Yukino…" He pushed the fabric aside so he could slide a finger against her bare skin. "You're so warm…" It was true, liquid lava dripped from the folds of her sex, inviting him in.

"S-Sting, I…" she bit her lip as he slid a finger inside to feel her, to test her. "I've never mated before…"

"Not even as a human?" he asked, mildly surprised.

She shook her head, naturally thrusting her hips against his moving fingers.

"Well it's a good thing your first time will be with your soulmate then, huh?" He grinned and stood up, picking her up by the rump with him. Back onto the bed, to their previous position. He kissed her again, this time pressing his bare chest against hers. His fingers threaded through her white hair, and his tongue moved slower this time. Gentle. Passionate. There was the distinctive sound of his zipper coming undone, followed by the thump of his pants hitting the ground.

She opened herself to him, expectantly. Her small hands clutched the muscles of his back. She whined with desire as the head of his need slipped against her opening, teasing her—not yet completing her.

"Hey, Yukino…" he muttered huskily into her ear as he continued to play with her senses.

"Hm?" She dug her sharp claws into his back. He gritted his teeth but kept firm.

"You know I love you, right?"

She blinked at him. He seemed blurry, or maybe it was that her vision was hazy with lust.

"Really?" she asked.

"Always have," he said with a smirk.

"That's great, Sting," she moaned in frustration and tugged on his hips, willing him to enter her, "but could you just do it already?"

He chuckled and positioned himself to complete her, at last. Just as he began to press inside, as she stretched to meet him…

The door swung open.

Time froze. Sting and Yukino's eyes moved to look at the unexpected intruder. He stood in the doorway, eyes comically wide with something like shock and horror. A tall, thin vampire male with black hair that covered one eye. The other glowed twice as red as regular vampire eyes. Across the bridge of his nose was a scar, and he was garbed in a black shawl.

"Rogue!" Sting and Yukino said in unison.

Rogue's eyes took in the sight before him. Every detail. Gaze flicking from the couple's guilty faces, to Yukino's breasts flush against Sting's chest, to her legs wide open for him, to his position at her opening. He noticed the bloody wound on Sting's neck, and the sharp claw marks on his back.

Yukino briskly shoved Sting off of her. She grabbed a blanket on the bed as quickly as possible to cover herself, while Sting took a step back. Rogue stumbled back from the door, as if hit by something physical. He looked ready to flee.

"Rogue, wait!" Yukino called out in a panic. The man stood rooted to the spot, as if her order held real power over him. "Please, come in and shut the door."

His red gaze shot at Sting and he shook his head. Clearly, walking into this room was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Rogue!" she snapped. "That's an order!"

He obeyed, once again driven by her tone. He closed the door behind him, but did not take one step closer.

Yukino scrambled off of the bed, wrapping herself with the blanket. "Rogue, please don't tell anyone," she said desperately.

"You broke the law…" there was no passion to his tone. Eyes still flicking from Yukino to Sting, Sting to Yukino.

"I know, but we can explain!" She held up a hand defensively, and petitioned him with her most sincere expression.

"You're not mated pairs," he continued. It was like he was in a state of shock.

"Yes but," she started to retort when Sting suddenly fell to the ground at Rogue's feet.

"Rogue… I'm so sorry." He pressed his palms and face to the stone, voice quavering with emotion. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Now, Yukino was confused. She clutched the blanket closer to her chest and looked at Sting, prostrate before Rogue. The black-haired vampire was looking down at him with a broken expression, brows furrowed, lips pinched together. Pain. Betrayal.

"You promised me," Rogue said, in a deep, aching voice.

"I know, I know…" Sting looked up at him in desperation. "Rogue, brother, I—"

"Don't call me your brother," Rogue snapped. He looked away, refusing to be drawn in by Sting's desperate eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was weak with defeat. "It doesn't matter, now."

"Hey," Yukino interrupted the strange exchange. "What doesn't matter? You guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Rogue turned and grabbed the door knob. "Please, let me leave, Yukino. I won't tell on you."

"No!" She shook her head. "Not until I know what's going on with you two!" She knew she had been caught red-handed with Sting, but… The three of them had always been a team. For a moment, that's all she cared about.

"Yukino…" Sting started.

"Don't tell her," Rogue ordered. Sting ignored him, gazing instead at Yukino's chocolate eyes.

"Rogue was planning on asking you to be his mate," Sting said. There was clear agony in his tone, shame reflected in blue eyes.

"H-He what?" She looked back at the other vampire. He looked paler than usual, and refused to meet her eyes.

"Yeah…" Sting clenched a fist. "He's wanted you ever since you were turned. When he told me, I…"

"You promised you wouldn't touch her," Rogue reminded him, sharply.

"Rogue…" Yukino looked at him in a new light. "I had no idea…"

"It doesn't matter," he repeated. It was clear he was fighting strong emotions. "Just let me leave, please…" He wiped his eye with a sleeve and scrunched his nose like he was fighting tears.

"Rogue, man, I'm sorry!" Sting reached for him, grabbing his legs. "Hey, if it's any consolation, we didn't—"

"If I'd walked in one second later you would have been," Rogue snapped. He tried to pry the naked blond off of his leg. "Get off of me, Sting. I want to be left alone."

"I broke a vow to my brother," Sting said, passionately. "That's unforgiveable. Please, Rogue. Kill me." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he exposed his already torn neck to this other vampire. Rogue blinked in total shock.

"Stop it!" He kicked Sting away. "Get off! I'm not going to kill you over this, idiot!"

"It's less than I deserve…" He clutched his head in his hands, nails digging into blond hair.

"Don't be dramatic!" Rogue kept him at bay with the heel of his boot.

"Rogue, it's more than that," Sting reached for him again. "We're soulmates, me and Yuki… If I knew, I wouldn't have made that promise with you, I swear to god, Rogue!"

"Soulmates?" Rogue blinked. This news wounded him even more. "I don't care."

"Look, this wasn't supposed to happen. We were arguing about the human and—"

"I already told you, I don't care, idiot!"

"I know you're lying!"

"So what if I am? What do my feelings matter to you anyway, Sting?"

"I'm trying to apologize, if you'd just listen!"

"You can't apologize for something like that! Maybe I _should_ kill you after all!"

"ENOUGH!"

The males froze. Yukino stood trembling at the foot of her bed, head down, blanket clutched against her. Tears dripped from her chin to the stone floor below. "Stop it… Stop fighting."

They lowered their heads in shame.

"Rogue." She looked at him. He met her eyes, gleaming red and chocolate brown. "I didn't know you felt that way about me." She took a step toward him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Cuz he's shy," Sting said helpfully.

"Shut up and put some fucking pants on, Sting," Rogue snapped.

"I said ENOUGH!"

They whimpered and fell silent. Yukino continued to approach Rogue. He swallowed nervously at the sight of the woman he'd wanted all of this time, coming toward him in only a blanket. It would have been a dream come true, if not for the fact she'd just been tangled up with his best friend.

"I'm confused…" her voice was a quiet whisper. She stepped past Sting and stood directly in front of Rogue. "I feel strange…" The same instincts that had driven her to bite Sting and to give herself up to him, were the same instincts that roared at the sight of Rogue. She'd always cared about him just as much as she cared about Sting… And Sting was right, they used to do everything together. The three of them, an inseparable team—a force to be reckoned with. She loved them both, regardless of the fact she was about to have sex with Sting.

 _He's my soulmate_ , she thought. But something was off. Something dark and unknown conflicted in her body.

"Rogue… Let me taste you."

This shocked both of the men. Sting stood up and cocked his head to the side. Rogue was caught in her eyes, wide-eyed and just as confused. This didn't seem to hinder Yukino in the slightest. She continued forward until he was pinned to the door. She heard him swallow nervously, recognized his fear-scent mingling with the excitement-scent.

"Yuki…" Sting watched, uncertainly.

Rogue was as still as a statue as Yukino brushed aside his black hair and let her fangs slide across his neck. He winced when she bit down suddenly, wasting no time in drawing his blood into her mouth.

 _No way._

It was the same. The same whole-body-nerve-splintering sensation. The taste was different, but the feeling the same. Rogue's taste wasn't as cold as Sting's… No, his blood was reminiscent of something else… When she realized what it was, she detached from his neck and laughed out loud.

"What's funny?" Rogue was panting, staring at her with need. Clearly her bite had had the same effect on him as it had on Sting.

"Yeah, what the hell, Yukino?" Sting put his hands on his naked hips, clearly unpleased with the turn of events.

"Mint and chocolate," she giggled. "Of course you would be mint and chocolate."

They shared a look that said "she's totally lost it."

"Come here." She sat down on her bed and gestured toward the two of them. "Both of you."

Another look. They obeyed, hesitantly. Yukino rose her hands, palms up toward them. Veins in her wrists exposed. "Drink from me next."

"Yuki, this…" This night was going from crazy to insane really fast. Sting swallowed dryly.

"Trust me," she smiled warmly. An unsettling peace had fallen over her.

Hesitantly, they each took a hand and brought a wrist to their lips. They glanced at her again, as if asking for permission. She nodded, resolutely.

So, they drank.

The impossible charges of electricity seemed to pass through all three of them, as if they were a conduit for a lightning bolt. An explosion of burning sensation, shared blood, combined pleasure. Having both men feed on her at the same time was enough to make Yukino's eyes roll back, her lips part in a heady moan. When they finally stopped, the three of them were panting, eyes dilated and bodies quivering.

Yukino was deliriously high off of the sensations now. She giggled again. "I didn't know it was possible."

"No fucking way."

"Could this really be…"

Yukino smiled warmly at her two best friends. Slowly, she pulled off the blanket that had been covering her naked form. They took her in, savoring every inch of exposed skin.

"Come here," she whispered, gesturing them forward with a finger.

The men exchanged another gaze.

"Both of us?" Rogue asked, after a quiet moment.

She nodded, hiding her embarrassment. "Only if… that's okay with you."

"This is batshit crazy, you know that, right?" Sting got on the bed, slowly creeping over her. "Not to mention every kind of morally wrong."

"We're vampires, Sting," Rogue pointed out, as he shed his coat. "Morals don't really apply to the undead."

"You sure this doesn't bother you, brother?" Sting asked, looking to Rogue for approval as his hand found its way back to Yukino's breast.

"Surprisingly, no." All he cared about was the contented smile on Yukino's cheeks—on the scent of her excitement—on the nearly palpable love she felt for them. For not just Sting, but _him_ too. "But, since you did break your promise…" Rogue stripped out of his remaining clothes and stood naked in front of Yukino's outspread legs. "I deserve to be her first."

Sting huffed. "Couldn't we flip a coin or something?"

"No." Rogue was already positioning himself, already fully erect and prepared.

"It… It _is_ fair," Yukino whispered. She reached up and ran her fingers through his blond spikes. "Kiss me, Sting."

He couldn't disobey. He dropped his head and drew her into a deep kiss, as his hand continued to massage her breast. Meanwhile, Rogue explored her with his fingers, much the same way Sting had done. Within moments, his need was flush against her.

"I'm sorry if this hurts, Yukino…" he tenderly stroked her thigh, true concern shining in his red eyes.

"Hurry up before I do it for you!" Sting snapped, a bit muffled against Yukino's lips.

Rogue nodded and, at last, pushed inside.

Yukino grunted and bit Sting's lip hard, drawing blood. She licked up every drop so as not to waste it.

Rogue moved slowly, doing his best not to harm her more than was necessary. Before long he was in full motion.

Sting broke the kiss so that he could look at her expressions, the way her brows knit together, the way her lips parted, the fluttering of her eyelashes with a particularly pleasurable thrust.

"Fuck, Yukino…" He brushed white hair away from her eyes. "Those faces you make are sexy as hell."

"Sting." Rogue called out. "I want to see her, too."

Sting bared a fang and acted as if he were about to turn and attack the other vampire, but Yukino touched his lips with her thumb. "It's okay, Sting. You'll have me next."

He sighed and nodded, leaning back to let Rogue do his thing. The black-haired vamp sighed in satisfaction and lowered his torso against hers. It was his turn to kiss her. Yukino… Beautiful Yukino. Her smile, her kindness, her meek voice. Everything about her. He loved everything about her. He'd been drawn to her for so long, and he'd always known they were meant to be together. He'd never considered that they were meant to be together with Sting, but it didn't really matter. What mattered was _his_ Yukino wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her. His Yukino moaning his name, raking her claws down his back.

Sting watched. He felt like this should make him angry. His soulmate, moaning another man's name, crying out as his best friend hit some chord inside of her. Any regular male instinct would tell him to be furious—furious and jealous that Rogue got her virginity. But… He found that he strangely didn't mind. This was Rogue. His best friend. His brother. And the three of them had always been a team. They were a team now. Nothing had changed. Well, except now they were a _naked_ team.

He stroked himself while he observed them, waiting for his turn with her. He watched the things that Rogue did that gave her particularly strong reactions, learning, training himself for when his time came.

Finally, his friend clutched Yukino hard against him. Their moment was finished, Rogue was whimpering against her neck, trembling as the waves of pleasure rolled over him.

Sting wasted no time. He tugged Yukino further up the bed, toward him.

"Wait, can't I have a second to recuperate?" she said, through heavy sighs.

"Nope." He kissed her neck and positioned himself. The good thing about Rogue going first was that he didn't have to be as careful not to hurt her now. He thrust forward in one quick movement, burying himself in her.

"S-Sting!" She cried out in surprise and pleasure.

He was rougher than Rogue.

This continued, while Rogue gathered himself. Eventually, the black-haired vampire climbed on the bed with them. He laid on his side and took one of Yukino's hands, lacing his fingers through hers. He held her hand while she and Sting finished together, just to remind her that he was there too. They were both there with her.

"Fuck… Holy hell…" Sting gritted his teeth as his climax ended. "Yuki…"

They both looked at her and their jaws dropped at the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"W-Whoa, why are you crying?!" Sting leapt off of her in a second. "Was I too rough?!"

"You idiot!" Rogue threw a pillow at his head. "This was her first time! Couldn't you have practiced a little restraint?!"

"Technically her first time was with you, bastard, so I figured—"

"Guys," she interrupted. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm not hurt. I just… I'm really happy."

They blinked at her in surprise.

"I… I really love you. Both of you." Another sob wracked her body. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately to be… part of our team…"

"Hey, stop crying…" Sting tugged her against him. Rogue wrapped an arm around her as well, until the three of them were snuggled close together.

Rogue kissed her neck and shoulders, while Sting kissed her forehead and hair.

"I love you too, Yuki…" Sting whispered.

"And so do I."

They rested in each-other's arms, savoring the sensation of one another's skin and lingering warmth.

"Yo, Rogue…" Sting said, after they had settled down. "What did her blood taste like to you?"

"Hm…" He breathed in the scent of her hair and nuzzled against her like a kitten. "Strawberry."

"I thought the same thing," Sting chuckled.

"Wait, so we're literally mint, chocolate, and strawberry?" Yukino giggled.

"We really are the best team."

Indeed, they were.


End file.
